Soy muy feliz
by blue kirito
Summary: A veces es mejor cumplir las fantasías a dejarlas en simples sueños.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único Soy muy feliz.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Advertencias: lemon y chan si se considera la edad de Aladdin XD.**

 **.**

En el imperio Kou.

Luego de un muy largo día revisando documentos, entablando conversación con otros dirigentes y demás, la emperatriz al fin tiene tiempo libre. Toma una ducha y se mete gustosa al lecho donde se sienta y cubre las piernas con las sábanas. Coge un libro del "cajón blindado" que en realidad es uno común pero nadie sería lo suficientemente impertinente como para meterle mano. Sus ojos brillan llenos de emoción y sus mejillas se sonrojan. Su secreto más grande, un gusto culposo. Se dispone a dar lectura.

 _«-El sirviente la tuvo complicada para seducirle. No es la mujer más dócil ni de mejor carácter pero algo en ella cautivo el inocente corazón masculino. Pero lo interesante vendría poco después. Cuando él le tomó entre sus brazos dispuesto a sellar la promesa de amor eterno. La afianzó de la cintura y atrajo a su cuerpo para depositar un demandante beso que le hizo suspirar. Las manos de ella no se quedaron estáticas. Poco a poco la ropa salió volando. Aunque él, siendo demasiado atrevido incluso le rompió la blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos...»_

Completamente avergonzada cerró el escrito y lo poso en su regazo. Miró en dirección a la ventana con algo de nostalgia.

 _«-Ah~ es una desgracia que Aladdin-chan y yo nos llevemos tantos años. Seguramente este tipo de cosas no pasan por sus pensamientos y yo...tengo que resignarme a fantasear con ello. ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para hacer cosas así con mi pareja? Es más, a veces me pregunto si lo somos. Siempre está pegado a Alibaba-chan, entiendo que es su candidato pero...¿Y yo? También necesito un poco de atención...»_

Con esos y más pensamientos se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

...

En el comedor del mismo palacio.

El dueño de Ámon está perdido en el alcohol luego de beber como tres copas de vino y ahora fastidia a su magi con múltiples quejas.

-Buuaaaa Aladdin...¿por qué Morgiana es tan difícil?

-Intenta hablar con ella. Seguramente es un malentendido.

-¿Tú que vash a saber? ¡El mundo me odia! Hip.

-Alibaba-kun...

-¡Soy tu candidato por mera lastima! Hip hip.

-¡No es verdad!-molesto-¡¿Salvamos al mundo y ahora me dices algo así?! ¡Es muy injusto! ¡Ah pero si tengo que escucharte cada que tienes alguna discusión con Mor-san! ¡Muchas veces no me dejas ni dormir!

-¿A-Aladdin?-nervioso.

-¡Tiene días que no veo a Kougyoku! ¡¿Cómo crees que se siente?! ¡¿Y me lo pagas con tu ingratitud?!

-Ah bueno yo...

-¡No más quejas! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Si la molestas solo deja que te golpee!

-¡Que horrible consejo!

-¡No lo es!

Se puso de pie mientras el mayor le contemplaba aterrado. Quizá si estaba dramatizando un poco. Tal vez no fué buena idea decirle a su novia que hiciera de comer. Ni que fuese su esclava. Una disculpa y posterior cambio de actitud parecen mejor opción que solicitar comprensión del histérico magi, aunque es cierto que le acapara.

 _«-Aladdin tiene razón. Los problemas de pareja se resuelven entre los involucrados. Suerte amigo, espero que Kougyoku no esté furiosa porque la has descuidado.»_

Se rascó la nuca alterado al admitir que es su responsabilidad. Se levantó y fué en busca de la linda peliroja. Pero con "tanto" alcohol en su sistema quedó tirado por ahí. Donde su ángel de fuego le tomó en brazos y llevó la habitación que comparten. Morgiana le sonrió, nunca estuvo molesta. Es Alibaba quien ve conflictos donde no hay. Y por la mañana ambos sonreirán con normalidad.

...

 _«-¡No puedo creerlo a veces Alibaba-kun es tan infantil!»_

El peli azulino que aún continúa molesto. Esta vez enserio le hizo enojar. Llegó a la alcoba de su novia para al menos darle las buenas noches. Tocó la puerta pero fué recibido por el más absoluto silencio.

-¿Kougyoku?

 _«-¿Será que me tenga castigado?»_

Su pecho se oprimió. Poso la mano en el picaporte y lo giró. Aún si ella le recibe con un florero en el rostro necesita verla, decirle que lo lamenta. La tranquilidad embargo su alma al entrar, cerrar la puerta y encontrarla dormida.

-Ah~ por eso no respondió.

Se aproximó hasta tomar asiento al lado de ella sobre la cama. Extendió el brazo y tocó su mejilla con suavidad para retirar algunas hebras rosadas. La admiró hasta que su atención se detuvo en el libro aún sobre el regazo. Picado en su curiosidad lo hojeó llegando a una parte algo subida de tono y como es de esperar en él se intrigó. Ahora lo leía ávidamente mientras su rostro se encendia de un intenso carmin. La emperatriz abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con la escena.

-¡Aladdin-chan!

Le arrebató bruscamente el escrito.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡No es mi intención invadir tu privacidad!

-¿Q-qué tanto leiste?

-Mmm...-desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Ya veo...¡no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-B-bueno tu sabes eso...

-No soy quien para juzgar. Todos tienen sus aficiones y...

-¡No es así!

-¿Uh?

-P-pero...¡¿qué otra alternativa me queda si no me tocas?!

Ambos guardaron silencio, lo único que podía escucharse eran sus corazones a dueto. Miraban las sábanas con intensidad.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres?-ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿El qué?-le encaró-Estamos en diferentes etapas de nuestra vida. Es obvio que lo que quiero no es lo que tu deseas.

-¿Y si fuera el caso?

-¿Cómo?

« _-¡No seas tonta! ¡No te confundas!»_

-B-bueno es que yo-se sonrojó.

Aladdin está tan nervioso que un nudo se forma en su estómago y es realmente doloroso. Vaya que tiene mucho que quiere hacer el amor con Kougyoku. Es decidido y valiente en ciertos ámbitos, pero cuando se trata de acercarse a ella no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer. Si no fuese porque el tema salió a colación continuaría como un gran secreto en su alma. Sus labios se movieron de forma torpe así que optó por tomar las manos femeninas entre las suyas.

-K-Kougyoku...quiero ser tuyo.

 _«-¡Oh por dios!»_

-¡¿T-tienes idea de lo que esas palabras significan?!

-No soy un niño-emitió con un sensual tono masculino.

Ella se estremeció y encogió el cuerpo buscando algún tipo de seguridad. El que su novio inspira con su fantástica mirada. A lo mejor ha llegado el momento de volver su sueño realidad.

-T-también quiero ser tuya Aladdin-chan.

Este sonrió como solo el sabe y con ello destruyó cualquier argumento que pudiese existir para detenerle, después de todo es algo que los dos anhelan.

El de orbes zafiro retiró la orquilla de Kougyoku dejando en libertad su cabello, colocó el adorno en el buró e inpiró la fragancia femenina dejando un suave beso que la hizo sonrojar. Se acercó para dar ahora uno en sus labios, los de ella se separaron, permitiendo la entrada. Una y otro se entrelazaron en un contacto húmedo y candente que parecía borrar el juicio de los dos. Sin embargo se deban la oportunidad de meter aire con tal de no privarse de tan maravillosa experiencia. Aún así, algo de saliva escapó por las comisuras de Kougyoku que no prestó atención e incluso tuvo la sensación de estar en el momento más excitante de su vida. Pasados algunos minutos Aladdin continuó el recorrido por la mandíbula, llegando al lóbulo que mordió ligeramente y una vez ahí metió la lengua en el orificio del oído con total cinismo.

-¡Ah!

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, no esperaba que tuviese tantos conocimientos pero siente que está en manos del mejor amante, por lo que su corazón se desboca sin control. El joven vuelve al mentón y se desliza por el cuello lamiendo de vez en vez, tocando la clavícula y hombro izquierdo que deja al descubierto y al que muerde suavemente.

-¡Ah~!

-¿Estas segura de querer continuar? Porque no me podré contener.

-S-si.

El magi sonrió y deslizó las manos por el atuendo imperial, retirandolo con extrema delicadeza.

 _«-Aladdin-chan es tan dulce y considerado. Nada que ver con el protagonista de aquella historia. Vaya, la realidad es mucho mejor que la ficción.»_

La tela provocó un cosquilleo en la piel de la emperatriz, aunque en ningún momento le resultó incómodo. Pronto se halló desnuda. Su rostro se puso de mil colores cuando Aladdin prestó especial atención a su pecho, le embargó la inseguridad.

-¿O-ocurre algo malo?

-N-no...

-¿Entonces?

El tragó sonoramente.

-E-es que son aún más bellos de lo que imaginé.

-¡¿Como que imaginaste?!

-Je je je, bueno...yo también fantaseaba.

No supieron que más decir, pero Kougyoku para nada se ofendió. ¿Cuántas veces no le vió desnudo en sus sueños?

-Mmm...

Aladdin paseó las yemas de sus dedos por el contorno del pecho, frotando delicadamente una y otra vez.

-Oh~ e-es tan extraño.

-¿No te gusta?

-N-no preguntes...uh~.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 _«-Oh Aladdin cuanta consideración...»_

El menor dibuja figuras aleatorias, círculos, mil y un formas que no logran marcarse en el terciopelo, poco a poco se acerca al centro pero se toma su tiempo para estimularle como es debido. Hasta rozar suavemente el pezón.

-¡Ungh!

Aladdin tomó uno entre su pulgar e índice, apretando y tirando de el sin herirla.

-Uuuh~...

La líder del gran imperio Kou se siente tan vulnerable y contenta que no puede explicarse la situación. Sus botones cobran firmeza, el chico retira sus dígitos para darle espacio a su boca. Metió uno de los senos lo más su pudo y comenzó a chupar.

-¡A-Aladdin-chan! Aaaaah...

Jugueteaba de mil maneras con su lengua e incluso los mordia un poco, pero por increíble que parezca no dolió una sola vez. Cuando brindo la atención debida a los dos continuó su camino por el costado del cuerpo femenino. Kougyoku casi puede jurar que esos labios queman pero no le detiene, siquiera cuando pasa a su abdomen y recorre cada rincón posible de su ombligo, o cuando beso el hueso de la pelvis. Mucho menos al recorrer sus muslos y el resto de la pierna hasta el empeine, volver y acariciarla todita.

-Ah ah aaaahh...

Respiraba con dificultad aún cuando no han hecho gran cosa. Aladdin se colocó encima de ella, con las manos a los costados y sonrió sensual, gesto que fué interpretado como desafío.

-¿Crees que no puedo ah hacerte sentir tan bien?-no le respondió-¿Ah si?

Si bien el chico solo jugaba, pronto se vió recostado en el lecho, intercambiando así posiciones. Las manos de Kougyoku le despojaron hábilmente de la ropa, quedando en igualdad de condiciones. La conquistadora beso los labios, cuello, clavícula y pecho del joven con bastante nerviosismo y torpeza. Estaba asustada, es la primera vez que hace algo así, pero el intenso calor en su interior le insta a seguir por el abdomen, donde su lengua delinea la figura masculina.

-Je je je me haces cosquillas.

 _«-No te rías, lo haces todo más difícil.»_

Kougyoku se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Y un insano deseo de hacerle pagar por la "humillación" nació en ella. Así, llevó su mano al miembro del joven que pegó un brinco.

-¿K-Kougyoku-onesan?-alterado.

En dicho instante hizo aparición el "gen dominante de los Ren" y dió una pronunciada lamida en toda su longitud.

-¡Aaaah!

Esto hizo que Aladdin arquese la espalda sin querer, por desgracia fué entendido como súplica por lo que ella continuó con la tarea. El magi se retuerce de placer y vergüenza entre las sábanas. Sus mejillas adquieren un cada vez más intenso carmin. Se siente como todo un mocoso en poder de la experta pero le gusta y mucho. De sus ojitos comienzan a salir las lágrimas y brillan con intensidad. Su respiración se vuelve pesada, y justo cuando piensa que se han acabado las sorpresas, ella besa la punta para luego meter la intimidad a su boca donde realiza succiones y chupa.

-¡Ah ah aaaahh~!

Un inexplicable dulzor impregna las papilas de la conquistadora. Nunca antes ha probado algo tan delicioso y quiere más. Tan magnífica atención sin embargo provoca que todo le dé vueltas al pobre magi que pone todo de si para no desmayarse. Más aún cuando un apretón envió una onda eléctrica a todo su cuerpo que le hizo gemir a tal grado que poco le faltó para lastimar su garganta. Coloca las manos en los hombros de su novia intentando apartarla, pero está no cede y recibe un tibio líquido de agradable textura que saborea entero. Satisfecha le deja en libertad. Él avergonzado y levemente agotado se cubre como puede con la sábana.

« _-Je, je, je, que lindo.»_

-Gracias Aladdin~ -sonrió.

Este nada más no entendió porque lo dijo, pero tan radiante expresión le inspiró de nueva cuenta. La cogió de las muñecas y tiró a la cama de forma galante.

-¿Uh?

Si ella tenía queja alguna se desvaneció en el aire al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los propios. La mano de su pareja recorrió su torso hasta masajear su intimidad.

-Mmm...

Sonidos de gozo que se veían sofocados en el contrario. El chico introdujo suavemente el dedo índice con intención de prepararla, hecho que dolió un poco y ya no tanto transcurridos algunos segundos, entonces se sumó el segundo y tercero. En patrones curiosos y alucinantes. Si ella tuviese que comparar la incomodidad, diría que fué similar a pincharse apenas con una aguja, en todo momento Aladdin es un caballero. Por fin el menor rompió el beso y sonrió.

-¿Ya no duele?

-Ah mmm no...

Este retiró su mano y la llevó a la hombría para dirigirla, aunque parecía indeciso. Así Kougyoku se colocó de lado en el lecho y poso la pierna izquierda sobre el hombro de su pareja, brindando tanto espacio como le fué posible. Este se sorprendió e igualmente fué conmovido. La peli rosa flexionó la otra extremidad al darse cuenta de que estorbaba.

-Ah~.

El príncipe de Alma Toran respiró hondo buscando recobrar la tranquilidad, cuando más o menos lo consiguió disminuyó la distancia de su intimidad con la ajena hasta convertirla en cero. Lleno de determinación entró, aunque con calma para no lastimarla.

-Mmm/Ungh-a coro.

Una agradable sensación les recorrió enteros. Aladdin la tomó del muslo para que no estuviese tan forzada e inició las embestidas, certeras pero cariñosas, intensas y amables. La piel se fricciona deliciosamente y una elegante película de sudor les cubre, dandoles una apariencia mística.

-Ah ah ah aaaahngh...Aladdin...¡te amo! ¡TE AMO!

-Mmm uh~ yo también te amo K-Kougyoku ungh...¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO CON EL ALMA!

Ella bien podría jurar que se partía, él que se destrozaba. Para ninguno fué sencillo pero si bello, hermoso, sublime. Es como conectarse a nivel superior con el ser querido, casi como si pudiesen leer la mente del otro. Aladdin entra y sale como amo del lugar, Kougyoku le cubre de la más exquisita manera. La habitación se llena de suspiros y "cantos de ángeles" y continúa hasta que el elixgir de la vida abandona un cuerpo para habitar el otro.

-¡Uh!

Apenas salió Aladdin se desplomó en la cama con una gran sonrisa, al lado de su pareja. Se contemplaron en silencio por varios minutos sin ocultar el rubor o emoción hasta que...

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-el magi comenzó a reír.

-¿Eh?-desorientada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja que vergüenza ja ja ja ja!

-¡ALADDIN-CHAN! Puft...¡Ja ja ja ja es verdad!

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Un ataque de carcajadas quizá es poco sexy y nada apropiado luego de un momento de semejante intimidad. Pero también demuestra cual alegres están. Entrelazan sus manos en la misma condición para darse apoyo, porque tal parece que el pudor no se irá hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

« _-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Aladdin-chan.»_

 _«-Gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos Kougyoku-onesan.»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja soy muy feliz!-al tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;^; aún me da tanta pena escribir lemon no yaoi! Me dió mucho trabajo, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Oh me da un infarto pero no me arrepiento! Por cierto, dudo que tenga comentarios, pero por si las dudas les aviso, los que tengan cuenta les repondo en las mismas y los anónimos en un rw que dejaré posteriormente en el mismo fic, es que en mi particular punto de vista me gusta responder todos los mensajes. Mmm siento que les iba a decir algo pero ya se me olvidó XD. Gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio! Viva el AlaKou!**


End file.
